spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Korea
''Spacetoon ''(스페이스툰) is a Korean television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting in 2005. Languages * Korean Planets * Action (Planet of excitement and mystery) for action series. * Adventure (Planet of imagination and thrill) for adventure series. * Comedy (Planet of laughter) for comedy series. * Alpha (Planet of numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet of great heroes) for pre-school programs. * History (Planet of time inmemorial) for the historical series. * Movies (Planet of all colors) for animated movies. * Science (Planet of discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sports (Planet of challenge and strength) for the sports series and programs. * Zomoroda (Planet for girls only) for series and programs for girls. Programming * Tico of the Seven Seas (Adventure) * Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) * Hunter X Hunter (1999) (Adventure) * Hunter X Hunter (2011) (Adventure) * The Smurfs (1981) (Adventure) * Super Wings (2014) (Adventure) * Aladdin (Adventure) * DuckTales (1987) (Adventure) * DuckTales (2017) (Adventure) * Jake and The Never Land Pirates (2013) (Adventure) * Mighty Magiswords (2016) (Adventure) * Wow, Wow, Wubbzy! (2006) (Adventure) * The Lion Guard (2016) (Adventure) * Shaman King (2001) (Adventure) * One Piece (Adventure) * Ahmed and Ameena (Adventure) * Rusty Rivets (2016) (Adventure) * PJ Masks (2015) (Adventure) * Robocar Poli (2011) (Adventure) * Summer Camp Island (2018) (Adventure) * Top Wing (2017) (Adventure) * Craig of The Creek (2018) (Adventure) * Chop Chop Ninja (Adventure) * Blaze and The Monster Machines (Adventure) * Hikarian: Great Railroad Protector (Action) * Supernoobs (2015) (Action) * Animal Mechanicals (Action) * Kim Possible (2002) (Action) * The X's (Action) * Danny Phantom (2005) (Action) * Johnny Test (2005) (Action) * Krypto The Superdog (Action) * The Heroic Quest of The Valiant Prince Ivandoe (2017) (Action) * Naruto (2002) (Action) * Naruto Shippuden (2007) (Action) * Cowboy Bebop (1998) (Action) * Odd Squad (2014) (Action) * Teen Titans (2003) (Action) * Teen Titans Go (Action) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Action) * Power Rangers Jungle Force (Action) * Power Rangers Samurai (Action) * Power Rangers Megaforce (Action) * B-Robo Kabutack (Action) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) (Zomoroda) * Sailor Moon (1995) (Zomoroda) * Dora and Friends: Into The City! (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (2017) (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (2019) (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (2017) (Zomoroda) * Little Women 2: Jo's Boys (1993) (Zomoroda) * Persia The Magic Fairy (1985) (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (2015) (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (2015) (Zomoroda) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) (Zomoroda) * Nella The Princess Knight (2017) (Zomoroda) * Tangled: The Series (2017) (Zomoroda) * Butterbean's Café (2018) (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (2017) (Zomoroda) * 15/Love (2005) (Zomoroda) * Sofia The First (2012) (Zomoroda) * Fancy Nancy (2018) (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Ruby (2016) (Zomoroda) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (2018) (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) (Zomoroda) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (2005) (Zomoroda) * Winx Club (2005) (Zomoroda) * Wedding Peach (1995) (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (2009) (Zomoroda) * Regal Academy (2016) (Zomoroda) * Polly Pocket (2011) (Zomoroda) * Polly Pocket (2018) (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (2009) (Zomoroda) * Atomic Betty (2005) (Zomoroda) * Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoroda) * Fresh PreCure (Zomoroda) * HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoroda) * Suite PreCure (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) * DokiDoki PreCure (Zomoroda) * HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoroda) * Go! Princess PreCure (Zomoroda) * Maho Girls PreCure (Zomoroda) * KiraKira PreCure A La Mode (Zomoroda) * Hugtto! PreCure (Zomoroda) * Star Twinkle PreCure (Zomoroda) * Lolirock (2014) (Zomoroda) * Cardcaptor Sakura (1999) (Zomoroda) * Amphibia (2019) (Zomoroda) * Corn and Peg (2019) (Zomoroda) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2002) (Zomoroda) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) (Zomoroda) * She-Ra and The Princesses of Power (2018) (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) (Zomoroda) * Pastel Yumi The Magic Idol (1985) (Zomoroda) * Ojamajo Doremi (1999) (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2015) (Zomoroda) * Totally Spies (2001) (Zomoroda) * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (Zomoroda) * Full Moon Wo Sagashite (Zomoroda) * Braceface (2001) (Zomoroda) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) (Zomoroda) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (2018) (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005) (Zomoroda) * Lucky Star (2008) (Zomoroda) * Onegai My Melody (2005) (Zomoroda) * Princess Tutu (2002) (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005) (Zomoroda) * Elena of Avalor (2016) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2017) (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (Zomoroda) * Sabrina: The Teenage Witch (1996) (Zomoroda) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (2006) (Zomoroda) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoroda) * True and The Rainbow Kingdom (2017) (Zomoroda) * Unikitty! (2017) (Zomoroda) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) (Zomoroda) * Wissper (2014) (Zomoroda) * World of Winx (2016) (Zomoroda) * Everything's Rosie (2010) (Zomoroda) * Mysticons (2017) (Zomoroda) * Luna Petunia (2016) (Zomoroda) * Pixel Pinkie (2009) (Zomoroda) * Wishenpoof! (2015) (Zomoroda) * LEGO Friends (2013) (Zomoroda) * LEGO Friends: Girls On A Mission (Zomoroda) * Minnie's Bow Toons (2011) (Zomoroda) * Lalaloopsy (2013) (Zomoroda) * We're Lalaloopsy (2016) (Zomoroda) * WordGirl (2007) (Zomoroda) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Zomoroda) * Popples (2015) (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (2014) (Zomoroda) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoroda) * Fifi and The Flowertots (2005) (Zomoroda) * Josie and The Pussycats (Zomoroda) * Cinderella (Zomoroda) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2010) (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoroda) * The ZhuZhus (2016) (Zomoroda) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) (Zomoroda) * My Life as A Teenage Robot (2003) (Zomoroda) * Bitz and Bob (2018) (Zomoroda) * K-On! (2009) (Zomoroda) * B-gata H-kei: Yamada's First Time (Zomoroda) * Baka and Test: Summon The Beasts (Zomoroda) * Haganai: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Zomoroda) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Zomoroda) * Excel Saga (Zomoroda) * Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan (Zomoroda) * Good Luck, Ninomiya-Kun (Zomoroda) * Uta Kata (Zomoroda) * Toradora (Zomoroda) * Rosario + Vampire (Zomoroda) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (Zomoroda) * Negima! (Zomoroda) * Negima Magister Negi Magi (Zomoroda) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoroda) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (Zomoroda) * ICarly (2007) (Zomoroda) * Barbie's Dreamhouse Adventures (2018) (Zomoroda) * Barbie: Life in The Dreamhouse (2012) (Zomoroda) * Spirit Riding Free (Zomoroda) * H20: Just Add Water (Zomoroda) * Horseland (Zomoroda) * Bunk'd (2015) (Zomoroda) * Raven's Home (2017) (Zomoroda) * Liv and Maddie (2013) (Zomoroda) * Amagi Brilliant Park (2017) (Zomoroda) * 6teen (2005) (Zomoroda) * Nichijou: My Ordinary Life (Zomoroda) * Pucca (2005) (Zomoroda) * Stoked (2009) (Zomoroda) * The Mighty B! (2008) (Zomoroda) * Madeline (1993) (Zomoroda) * The New Adventures of Madeline (1993) (Zomoroda) * Sky Dancers (Zomoroda) * Love Live School Idol Project (Zomoroda) * Love Live Sunshine (Zomoroda) * Olive and The Rhyme Rescue Crew (2013) (Zomoroda) * Girl Meets World (2014) (Zomoroda) * Hannah Montana (2006) (Zomoroda) * Ella Bella Bingo (Zomoroda) * Lizzie McGuire (2001) (Zomoroda) * Lola and Virginia (Zomoroda) * Kill Me Baby (2012) (Zomoroda) * Dog With A Blog (2012) (Zomoroda) * Captain Tsubasa (1983) (Sports) * Rocket Power (1999) (Sports) * Offside (1998) (Sports) * Chuck's Choice (2017) (Sports) * ScanToGo (2010) (Sports) * Mickey and The Roadster Racers (2017) (Sports) * LazyTown (2005) (Sports) * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's and Go!! (1997) (Sports) * Dragon League (1993) (Sports) * Blazing Teens (2006) (Sports) * JoJo's Circus (2003) (Sports) * Cleo and Cuquin (2018) (Bon Bon) * Bing (2014) (Bon Bon) * Helen's Little School (Bon Bon) * Big Barn Farm (2008) (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder (1998) (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder (2015) (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! (2012) (Bon Bon) * Little Clowns of Happytown (Bon Bon) * Muppet Babies (2018) (Bon Bon) * Peanuts (1965) (Bon Bon) * Rugrats (1992) (Bon Bon) * Caillou (1997) (Bon Bon) * Caillou (2005) (Bon Bon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007) (Bon Bon) * Babynoo (2010) (Bon Bon) * Hamtaro (2000) (Bon Bon) * Hey, Duggee! (2014) (Bon Bon) * Driver Dan's Story Train (2010) (Bon Bon) * Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse (2000) (Bon Bon) * Shanna's Show (2003) (Bon Bon) * Puppy Dog Pals (2017) (Bon Bon) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (2006) (Bon Bon) * The Backyardigans (Bon Bon) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007) (Bon Bon) * Franklin and Friends (Bon Bon) * The Wiggles (2007) (Bon Bon) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Bon Bon) * Waybuloo (Bon Bon) * Max and Ruby (Bon Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Higglytown Heroes (Bon Bon) * The Book of Pooh (Bon Bon) * My Friends Tigger and Pooh (Bon Bon) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Bon Bon) * PAW Patrol (2013) (Bon Bon) * The Koala Brothers (Bon Bon) * Welcome to Pooh Corner (Bon Bon) * Claude (2018) (Bon Bon) * Grandpa in My Pocket (Bon Bon) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005) (Bon Bon) * The Day Henry Met... (2015) (Bon Bon) * The Adventures of Gracie Lou (2007) (Bon Bon) * Peppa Pig (2004) (Bon Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998) (Bon Bon) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2009) (Bon Bon) * Clifford The Big Red Dog (2000) (Bon Bon) * Timmy Time (Bon Bon) * Bubu Chacha (1999) (Bon Bon) * Little Bill (1999) (Bon Bon) * To The Garden! (2007) (Bon Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) * Curious George (2006) (Bon Bon) * PB&J Otter (1998) (Bon Bon) * Boohbah (2003) (Bon Bon) * Guess with Jess (2009) (Bon Bon) * Mya Go (2018) (Bon Bon) * Topsy and Tim (2013) (Bon Bon) * P King Duckling (2016) (Bon Bon) * Simon In The Land of Chalk Drawings (2002) (Bon Bon) * Monkey See, Monkey Do (2005) (Bon Bon) * Little Fables (2005) (Bon Bon) * Fred and Fiona (2005) (Bon Bon) * Ready, Dress, Go! (2012) (Bon Bon) * 16 Hudson (2018) (Bon Bon) * Jungle Junction (2009) (Bon Bon) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) (Bon Bon) * Doc McStuffins (2012) (Bon Bon) * 44 Cats (2018) (Bon Bon) * Sarah and Duck (2013) (Bon Bon) * Franny's Feet (2003) (Bon Bon) * Stella and Sam (2011) (Bon Bon) * Digby Dragon (2016) (Bon Bon) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2005) (Bon Bon) * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (2015) (Bon Bon) * Mega Babies (1999) (Bon Bon) * Peter Rabbit (2012) (Bon Bon) * Boj (2014) (Bon Bon) * Uki (2010) (Bon Bon) * Peg + Cat (2013) (Bon Bon) * Thomas and Friends (1985) (Bon Bon) * Little People (2016) (Bon Bon) * Go, Baby! (2005) (Alpha) * Handy Manny's School for Tools (2010) (Alpha) * Handy Manny (2006) (Alpha) * Super Why! (2007) (Alpha) * Raggs Kids Club Band (2006) (Alpha) * Recess (1997) (Alpha) * Total Drama Island (Alpha) * Total Drama Action (Alpha) * Total Drama Pahkitew Island (Alpha) * Total Drama Revenge of The Island (Alpha) * Total Drama All Stars (Alpha) * Total Drama World Tour (Alpha) * Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race (Alpha) * Total DramaRama (Alpha) * Bear in The Big Blue House (1997) (Alpha) * The Doodlebops (2007) (Alpha) * Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show (2010) (Alpha) * Sesame Street (1969) (Alpha) * Elmo's World (1998) (Alpha) * Kidsongs (1985) (Alpha) * The Kidsongs Television Show (1987) (Alpha) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet, and Dave (2015) (Alpha) * Pocoyo (2005) (Alpha) * Let's Go, Pocoyo! (2009) (Alpha) * Tweenies (1999) (Alpha) * Saint Bear's Dolls Hospital (1998) (Alpha) * Blue's Clues (1996) (Alpha) * Blue's Room (2007) (Alpha) * Muppet Babies (1985) (Alpha) * Numberblocks (2017) (Alpha) * Doki (2013) (Alpha) * Nina's World (Alpha) * Earth to Luna! (Alpha) * Fishtronaut (Alpha) * StoryBots Super Songs (2016) (Alpha) * Barney and Friends (1992) (Alpha) * Little Einsteins (2005) (Alpha) * The Lingo Show (2012) (Alpha) * Alphablocks (2010) (Alpha) * Teletubbies (1997) (Alpha) * Thomas and Friends (2018) (Alpha) * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (2005) (Alpha) * Dora The Explorer (1999) (Alpha) * Stanley (2001) (Alpha) * A Little Curious (1998) (Alpha) * Pecola (2001) (Comedy) * Eddsworld (2005) (Comedy) * Uncle Grandpa (2013) (Comedy) * Kid vs. Kat (2008) (Comedy) * Oscar's Oasis (2010) (Comedy) * Shaun The Sheep (2006) (Comedy) * The Fairly OddParents (2000) (Comedy) * The Simpsons (1989) (Comedy) * Family Guy (1999) (Comedy) * Apple and Onion (2018) (Comedy) * The Proud Family (2001) (Comedy) * Regular Show (2010) (Comedy) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2009) (Comedy) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (1996) (Comedy) * Futurama (1999) (Comedy) * Donald Duck (Comedy) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) (Comedy) * ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks (2015) (Comedy) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (1998) (Comedy) * Pat The Dog (2017) (Comedy) * Chowder (2007) (Comedy) * Dexter's Laboratory (1995) (Comedy) * Wander Over Yonder (2013) (Comedy) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) (Comedy) * Adventure Time (2010) (Comedy) * Steven Universe (2013) (Comedy) * Rick and Morty (2013) (Comedy) * The Loud House (2016) (Comedy) * CatDog (1998) (Comedy) * Rocko's Modern Life (Comedy) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Comedy) * Camp Lazlo (2005) (Comedy) * Camp Lakebottom (2013) (Comedy) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999) (Comedy) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse (2013) (Comedy) * Hey Arnold! (1996) (Comedy) * Bunnicula (2016) (Comedy) * Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (2015) (Comedy) * Angelo Rules (2010) (Comedy) * Oddbods (2014) (Comedy) * Grizzy and The Lemmings (2016) (Comedy) * 12 oz. Mouse (2005) (Comedy) * King Star King (2014) (Comedy) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2012) (Comedy) * Adventure Time (2010) (Comedy) * Steven Universe (2013) (Comedy) * Clarence (2014) (Comedy) * Sanjay and Craig (2013) (Comedy) * Modern Family (2009) (Comedy) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000) (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2013) (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Shorts (1945) (Comedy) * The Nutshack (2007) (Comedy) * Catscratch (2005) (Comedy) * The Angry Beavers (1997) (Comedy) * Mr. Bean (1990) (Comedy) * As Told by Ginger (2000) (Comedy) * ChalkZone (2002) (Comedy) * The Wild Thornberrys (1998) (Comedy) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Comedy) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island! (Comedy) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Comedy) * Milo Murphy's Law (Comedy) * Where's My Water: Swampy's Underground Adventures (Comedy) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2001) (Comedy) * Battle For Dream Island (Comedy) * Wayside (Comedy) * Looney Tunes (Comedy) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Comedy) * South Park (1997) (Comedy) * The Brothers Grunt (1995) (Comedy) * Gravity Falls (Comedy) * All Grown Up! (Comedy) * Big City Greens (Comedy) * 101 Dalmatian Street (Comedy) * Danger Mouse (1981) (Science) * Danger Mouse (2015) (Science) * Go, Diego, Go! (2006) (Science) * Sid The Science Kid (2008) (Science) * Tinpo (2019) (Science) * Ready, Jet, Go! (2016) (Science) * Numberjacks (2006) (Science) * Spacetoon Interactive Games (Science) * The Fixies (Science) * Ask The StoryBots (Science) * Wild Kratts (2010) (Science) * Nina and The Neurons (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Digital (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Inventing (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Engineering (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Get Building (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Earth Explorers (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Eco (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Brilliant Bodies (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: In The Lab (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Get Sporty (Science) * Rob The Robot (Science) * Dino Dana (2017) (Science) * Dino Dan (2009) (Science) * Astroblast! (Science) * Dino Dan's Trek Adventures (2011) (Science) * The Zula Patrol (Science) * Sangokushi (History) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (History) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (History) * Once Upon A Time... The Explorers (History) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (History) * Legends of Chima (History) * Liberty's Kids (History) * Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play (History) * Xiaolin Chronicles (History) * Xiaolin Showdown (History) * My Hero Academia (History) * Superbook (History) * Hunter Street (History) * Wunderkind Little Amadeus (History) * Thomas and The Magic Railroad (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas The Fight Before Christmas (Movies) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star The Movie (Movies) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart The Movie (Movies) * Yes! PreCure 5 The Movie (Movies) * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! The Movie (Movies) * Fresh PreCure The Movie (Movies) * HeartCatch PreCure The Movie (Movies) * Suite PreCure The Movie (Movies) * Smile PreCure The Movie (Movies) * DokiDoki PreCure The Movie (Movies) * HappinessCharge PreCure The Movie (Movies) * Go! Princess PreCure The Movie (Movies) * Maho Girls PreCure The Movie (Movies) * KiraKira PreCure A La Mode The Movie (Movies) * Hugtto! PreCure The Movie (Movies) External links * Spacetoon Korea website Category:Spacetoon